Confiança
by Savio-Rocha
Summary: Scott pensa sobre acontecimentos recentes enquanto ajuda Jean de uma maneira bem incomum…


**_Confiança_**

Autora: Addie Logan  
Título Original: Trust

**Sinopse:** Scott pensa sobre acontecimentos recentes enquanto ajuda Jean de uma maneira bem incomum… Scott POV; depois do episódio _Mindbender_ (_O Incrível Mesmero_).

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona de _X-Men: Evolution_. (Acho que isso é algo bom…) Também não sou dona da Jean nem do Scott (mas eu não me importaria de ser dona do Scott… risinho malicioso) Não me castiguem!!

**Notas da Autora:** Será que nudez é suficiente para censurar uma fanfic? Quer dizer, não são todos que gostam de ver seus personagens andando nus pela fanfic. Bem, pra todo leitor que sabe que todos os seus personagens poderiam estar nus o tempo todo. Desculpem. Agora vou parar com minhas divagações esquisitas…  
Okay, eu fiquei acordada até tarde numa sexta, depois de passar a semana acordando incrivelmente cedo para ir trabalhar, e ainda acordei sábado de manhã para assistir _X-Men: Evolution_, ainda mais com a função de auto-ligar da televisão sem funcionar. (Aposto que as pessoas com quem eu divido o quarto me amam por causa disso…) De qualquer jeito, quero dizer que escrevi isso com um mínimo de sono, então, se estiver ruim, é por isso. Se estiver boa, bem, talvez eu me prive um pouco mais de sono… (Como se isso fosse difícil…).

**Notas do Tradutor:** Se a autora não se importaria de ser dona do Scott, eu também não me importaria de ser dono da Jean, da Kitty, da Vampira, da Tempestade… Bem, brincadeirinhas de lado, quem quiser ler o original em inglês, pode fazê-lo aqui ou aqui.

* * *

Não me lembro direito de como acabei dando um banho na Jean. Ela estava coberta de lama quando Vampira a derrubou na última batalha contra Mesmero. Ela dormiu no meu colo na volta no Pássaro Negro, e agora ela estava mais fora de si do que eu já tinha visto. Mesmo agora ela estava mais dormindo que acordada.

Por isso eu estava lá com ela, passando um pano ensaboado sobre seu corpo molhado, nu. Ela tinha que se lavar, mas não podia ser deixada sozinha numa banheira cheia de água no estado em que ela estava. Eu só estava sendo amigo, a ajudando.

Então por que era eu quem estava banhando a Jean, não uma das mulheres da mansão? Por quê não Tempestade? Por quê não Kitty? Por quê nem mesmo aquela nova recruta que parecia ser a causadora de todos os problemas que aconteciam na mansão nesses últimos dias — Jubileu?

Eu disse pra mim mesmo que era porque Jean parecia tão relutante em sair de perto de mim desde que eu tinha ido até ela e a tirado da lama. Ela tinha se agarrado a mim desde então, buscado apoio em mim.

E eu gostava de ela buscar apoio em mim. Ela tinha me dito uma vez, nós estávamos sozinhos, que eu era a rocha que a mantinha segura no mundo. Ela disse que, sem mim, não seria nada. Ela me disse que eu era seu melhor amigo.

Tentei não me importar com o fato de que, apesar de ela me procurar quando sua vida estava difícil, era com Duncan Matthews que ela passava os melhores momentos. Convenci-me de que o que _eu_ tinha com a Jean era mais forte do que o que Duncan tinha, ainda que fosse ele quem podia abraçá-la, tocá-la.

Às vezes, é melhor se iludir.

Mas era eu quem estava tocando Jean agora. Minha mão acariciava suas costas através do pano, e ela se debruçava um pouco, parecendo gostar da sensação. O que me levou a outra pergunta — por que Jean estava deixando eu fazer isso? Eu tinha entrado com ela no banheiro, sabendo que ela queria lavar a lama do seu corpo. Eu ia deixá-la sozinha quando percebi que ela nem conseguia abrir direito as torneiras da banheira. Perguntei se ela queria ajuda, e ela olhou para mim e fez que sim com a cabeça.

A próxima coisa que eu lembro foi ter tirado o uniforme da Jean e a colocando dentro da banheira que eu tinha acabado de encher para ela. É engraçado ver como as coisas funcionam.

Era a primeira vez que eu a via nua, e ela parou a minha respiração. Eu nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo em toda a minha vida. Mesmo que só a visse em tons de vermelho graças ao meu visor, ela era linda. Ainda assim, não me permiti olhar muito. Obviamente ela não estava em um estado mental muito claro, e eu nunca me aproveitaria dela.

Com minhas mãos sobre ela, eu estava tremendo. Ela fazia pequenos ruídos de prazer, como um gato que é acariciado. Senti a repentina necessidade de abrir a torneira de água fria e enfiar a cabeça embaixo dela.

Jean se movia sob as minhas mãos, que começaram a se mover rumo à sua própria violação. Por acaso, acabei esfregando a parte de baixo dos seus seios com o pano. Ela gemeu. Todo o sangue deixou meu cérebro. Em tentação, movi o pano — e minha mão — até que estivesse sobre um dos seus mamilos. Ela se pressionou mais contra meu toque e gemeu outra vez.

Com o que eu acho que pode ser chamado de bravura, movi a minha mão livre e segurei seu outro seio, desistindo da pretensão de meramente banhá-la. Quase perdi o juízo quando a ouvi falar de verdade.

— Isso é tão bom, Scott.

Ouvir Jean dizer meu nome nesse tom fez que eu quisesse tirá-la da banheira e fazer amor com ela lá mesmo, no chão do banheiro.

Ao invés disso, lavei os cabelos dela.

Tirei minhas mãos do seu peito e peguei o xampu. Senti muito frio nas minhas mãos superaquecidas, e queria estar tocando Jean de novo. Mas eu não me permitiria. Jean não estava dentro de si. Ela se arrependeria de manhã, e então eu me odiaria para sempre por ter tirado proveito dela.

Então, despejei o xampu sobre o seu cabelo grosso, macio. Ela suspirou. Deixei-me demorar lavando os cabelos dela, me deleitando com a sensação sensual disso. Era lindo, como qualquer outra parte de Jean.

Finalmente, religuei a torneira e virei Jean de modo que ela pudesse colocar sua cabeça embaixo. Ela se inclinou para lavar a cabeça de um jeito que me permitiu uma bela vista do seu corpo. Minha boca ficou seca, e eu me forcei a desviar o olhar enquanto ela tirava o xampu dos cabelos.

Ouvi-a sair de debaixo da água e me virei para fechar a torneira antes que a banheira transbordasse. Peguei uma das toalhas brancas e peludas que Jean gostava tanto do armário e a segurei para ela. Ela andou até a toalha, e eu a enrolei. Ela se debruçou sobre mim e suspirou.

Sentei na tampa do toalete e segurei Jean no meu colo. Ela me deixou abraçá-la por um momento, apenas os sons das nossas respirações. Finalmente, ela falou:

— Eu estava morrendo de medo, Scott.

Olhei para baixo, meus olhos encontrando os dela pelo visor.

— Medo do quê, Jean?

— A presença que estava na minha mente, que estava me controlando. Era escura – mais escura que qualquer outra que eu já tinha sentido antes.

Jean começou a se arrepiar, e eu a puxei mais para perto, querendo dividir meu calor com ela.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jean. O que quer que seja, nós conseguiremos acabar com ele. Nós sempre conseguimos.

— Não sei, Scott. Dessa vez…

— Shh… — eu disse, pressionando meus lábios contra a testa dela, num beijo casto. — Eu nunca vou deixar nada te machucar. Nunca.

Jean se endireitou um pouco, começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas então eu notei que os cabelos dela tinham deixado a minha camisa ensopada. Ela sorriu de leve.

— Acho que eu tenho que secar meu cabelo.

Não sei por que eu disse o que eu disse depois disso, talvez porque eu a quisesse perto de mim mais um pouco.

— Deixa que eu faço isso.

Jean me olhou confusa por um momento, mas então respondeu.

— Tudo bem.

Peguei uma escova e um secador de cabelos, e então sentei Jean de volta no meu colo, a toalha ainda enrolada ao redor dela. Ela se moveu um pouco, e eu tive certeza de que ela podia sentir minha pulsação dentro dela. Corei.

— Tudo bem, Scott — ela disse, a voz acalmando.

Concentrei-me nos cabelos, penteando devagar, laboriosamente. Passei um bom tempo secando-os, me assegurando de que nenhum fio sequer estivesse molhado. Jean estava relaxando sob meus cuidados, e eu não tinha certeza se ela estava acordada ou dormindo. Desliguei o secador.

— Seu cabelo é lindo — murmurei pelos seus cabelos agora secos.

Jean murmurou alguma coisa incoerente, sonolenta. Levantei-me segurando-a nos braços.

— Vamos, linda. Tenho que te levar para a cama.

Seus braços longos enlaçaram meu pescoço instintivamente e eu pude ver o alto dos seus seios saindo de onde a toalha estava amarrada. Naquela hora eu odiei Duncan. Que diabos ele tinha feito para merecer aquele anjo?

Levei-a de volta para o quarto, aliviado porque quase todos tinham ido dormir assim que chegamos, que eu não queria explicar para ninguém por que eu estava levando Jean — ainda enrolada apenas na toalha — para a cama no meio da noite.

Ela abriu os olhos, o máximo que suas pestanas pesadas permitiam, quando entramos no seu quarto.

— Me ajuda a me vestir, Scott? — ela pediu.

Eu não podia dizer não. Não a um pedido feito daquele jeito.

— Claro. Onde você guarda as roupas de dormir?

— Primeira gaveta — ela disse enquanto eu a colocava na cama. — Minhas calcinhas estão lá também.

Eu devo ter ficado vermelho com aquilo. Jean queria que eu abrisse a sua gaveta de roupas íntimas e escolhesse o que ela usaria? Para mim, aquilo ultrapassava a intimidade de banhá-la. Em todo o tempo que eu conhecia Jean, que nós vivíamos sob o mesmo teto, eu nunca tinha visto suas roupas íntimas.

Não me desapontei com o que vir. Ela legal — _sexy_ — mas prático. Nada de lacinhos ou frufrus. A maioria era de algodão, corte de biquíni, comprado na Victoria's Secret. Gostei disso mais do que de qualquer _lingerie_ "tradicional" que eu já tinha visto. Era algo assim tão… Jean. Nada exagerado, nada chamativo, bem simples — bonito.

Escolhi alguma coisa e entreguei a ela. Ela se vestiu, sem se importar muito com a minha presença. Ela se atrapalhou com a camisa acima do tamanho que eu dei a ela, então eu a peguei de volta.

— Levante os braços.

Ela levantou, e eu a vesti.

Nessa hora eu soube o que era confiança. Ela tinha deixado que eu a banhasse, secasse seu cabelo, a vestisse, e em nenhum momento ela se sentiu desconfortável, com medo de mim. De algum modo, eu sabia que isso nunca aconteceria com Duncan, e esse pensamento me fez sorrir.

— Boa noite, Jean — eu disse assim que ela estava embaixo dos lençóis. Ia desligar a luz ao lado da cama dela, quando sua mão saiu de baixo das cobertas e segurou meu pulso, me fazendo parar.

— Fica, Scott. Você foi tão bom comigo hoje e de noite e… eu não quero ficar sozinha — ela desviou o olhar. — Estou morrendo de medo, Scott.

— Medo de quê?

— Dele.

— Dele?

— Daquele que estava na minha mente, me obrigando a fazer aquelas coisas. Ele veio pela primeira vez quando eu estava dormindo.

— Meus visores noturnos estão no meu quarto. Se meus óculos caíssem no meio do sono e eu abrisse os olhos…

— Já aconteceu antes?

— Não.

— Então não se preocupe. Está tudo bem, Scott. Eu confio em você.

Era eu quem não confiava em mim. Poderia matá-la com um olhar.

— Eu tenho que pegar meus visores, Jean — coloquei minha mão sobre a dela. — Volto num minuto, eu prometo. Não vou te deixar sozinha esse noite.

Jean sorriu.

— Volta logo.

— Eu volto.

Corri pelo corredor até meu quarto, vesti meu pijama, troquei meus óculos pelos visores, e estava de volta ao quarto de Jean em dois minutos exatos. Jean sorriu quando eu entrei.

— Meu sempre pontual Scott — ela disse.

Normalmente, quando as pessoas me descreviam como alguma coisa tipo _pontual_, isso me aborrecia. Eu sabia que era pontual, e isso não era bem um insulto, mas eu odiava que para muitas pessoas meus únicos traços de personalidade eram esses certinhos, como de um escoteiro. Vindo da Jean, no entanto, eu podia dizer que era um elogio. Sorri para ela.

— Não podia deixar uma dama esperando.

Jean deslizou pela cama e estendeu seus braços para mim. Minha respiração engasgou na garganta por um momento e eu quis me jogar naqueles abraços abertos e beijá-la sem me preocupar com mais nada. Depois disso, bem, minha inteligência saiu pela janela, mas eu tinha certeza absoluta do que eu queria.

Controlei-me. Não era a noite certa, e não haveria noite certa ainda por um bom tempo. Não queria partir para algo assim, não com a Jean. Eu a amava demais.

E foi aí que eu percebi que a amava. Não era o amor que se sente na escola, quando o seu estômago revira e que você sente que está flutuando bem acima do chão. Era amor de verdade. Do tipo que dura, que cresce ao invés de desaparecer.

Deslizei sobre a cama e a puxei para perto de mim, afagando seus cabelos e sussurrando palavras reconfortantes até que eu tive certeza de que ela dormia. Então, lhe falei o que tinha acabado de perceber — que a amava e que sempre a amaria.

Talvez algum dia chega a hora certa de dizer isso para ela ouvir.

**FIM**


End file.
